La soeur de Bouddha
by A-loves-L
Summary: Une jeune fille débarque au Sanctuaire pour rendre visite à son frère, et passer l'été avec lui. Et c'est le calvaire qui commence...surtout quand la fille tombe amoureuse du garçon dont son frère aime en secret. Yaoi, ShakaxMu.
1. Chapitre 1: Shana

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

1. Shana

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Voici ma première fic des Chevaliers du Zodiaque, j'espère qu'elle plaira, pourquoi j'ai décidé de me lancé la dedans ? Parce que les personnages sont plus que beaux et ça, ça me plait plus que tout !

**Shaka:** Il faut obligatoirement être beau pour te plaire ?

**Moi: **Pourquoi ? T'as des vu sur moi ?

**Shaka: **Pas du tout c'est juste que...

**Aphrodite:** C'est juste que vu que tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire sont beaux et moi en particulier, hihi, ça fait une sacrée liste.

**Moi: **Trop modeste Aphro'...

**Aphrodite: **Je sais on me le dit souvent, hihi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

_Chapitre 1: Shana_

_Chère Shana,_

_ Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère. J'ai reçu ta lettre disant que toi, tante Reina et oncle Seito partiez en vacance pour tout l'été, alors je voulais t'écrire avant que tu ne partes._

_ Ici tout ce passe bien, les guerres sont finies depuis 2 mois, nous sommes enfin en paix. Sincèrement désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir pendant toutes ces années, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'est mon devoir, je me dois de rester ici. Tous les chevaliers doivent à tout prix protéger les Sanctuaire comme je te l'ai expliqué. Mais en échange de toutes ces lettres que je t'écris j'espère que tu tiens ta promesse et ne révèle à personne l'existence de cet endroit._

_ Enfin bref, personnellement je vais très bien, si on ne compte pas la chaleur qui commence à se faire sentir. Quand aux autres, que je sais que tu ne connais pas mais dont je te parle assez pour que tu aies envie de savoir comment ils vont: Mü est sans contexte le plus heureux ici ,et moi ça me fait plaisir de le voir retrouver le sourire, car il a retrouvé son maitre et père adoptif qui avait disparu il y a quelques années. Aldébaran s'est remis à la cuisine au plus grand plaisir de tous. Saga aussi est heureux car il a retrouvé son frère jumeau Kanon, qui passe la plus claire partie de son temps à rire avec un chevalier qu'on considérait autrefois comme notre ennemie. Deathmask a arrêté de tuer à tout bout de champ et passe son temps à flirter avec Aphrodite. Aiolia a mis Marin enceinte. Dohko passe son temps au palais du Pope pour on ne sait quelle raison. Milo tourne sans arrêt autour de Camus. Aioros donne des leçons de tir à l'arc à un bronze qu'il juge capable d'être son successeur. Shura ne cesse de nettoyer la statue dans son temple et d'affuter son épée si on peut dire. Camus reste totalement impassible aux avances de Milo. Et Aphrodite a réussi à créer une nouvelle variété de rose sinon il reste avec Deathmask. _

_ Quand à moi je passe mon temps à méditer dans mon temple et cela ne me déplait pas du tout si c'est ce que tu penses. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter la sinon je vais user ma plume. Embrasse tante Reina et oncle Seito pour moi._

_ A très bientôt ma chère soeur, passe de bonne vacance._

_Shaka._

Shana sourit, plia la lettre et la rangea dans sa boite aux trésors qui ne contenait que des lettres de son frère. Une fois le couvercle refermé, elle ricana un peu, Shaka ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qu'elle préparait. Depuis qu'il était devenu chevalier d'or de la Vierge, il n'était plus venu lui rendre lui visite...donc en clair cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Shana quitta sa robe style sari comme on en portait dans son pays pour mettre un chemisier blanc à manche arrondie, par dessus une robe violette longue jusqu'à ses genoux, une paire de chaussette blanche et une paire de chaussure violette. Elle coiffa ses cheveux couleur argent, longs jusqu'à ses cuisses, une longue mèche argentée et ondulée partant de sa frange jusqu'à sa bouche, tout comme son frère.

Tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup, les mêmes yeux, la même peau, le même point rouge sur le front, presque le même visage. Il n'y avait que la couleur des cheveux et son visage qui était quand même un peu plus féminin que celui de son frère. Elle prit sa boite aux trésors et la mis dans son sac. Qu'elle mis sur son dos et prit sa valise. Elle alla retrouver son oncle et sa tante qui l'attendaient devant la porte.

Ils la conduisirent jusqu'au port. Le bateau allait bientôt lever l'ancre, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Shana regarda sa petite famille avant de sourire, et de les saluer. Sa tante lui demanda:

-Tu es sure que tu veux y aller ?

-Oui. Parce que je le veux et puis comme ça vous pourrez partir en amoureux comme vous le voulez depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

-Ça ira ? Lui demanda son oncle.

-Bien sur. Je sais ou il est, et je vais le retrouver et passer l'été avec lui.

-Mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver dans cet endroit que tu ne connais pas...Dit sa tante avec inquiétude.

-S'il te plait pas de crise de parano, j'ai 21 ans quand même.

-Et eux ?

-D'après Shaka, ils n'ont pas plus de 24 ans. Sauf les jumeaux qui ont 30 ans mais se sont les plus matures.

-D'accord.

Reina et Seito embrassèrent Shana avant que celle ci n'embarque. Elle monta sur le pont, ses bagages près d'elle, elle regardait la mer avec un petit sourire. Bientôt, elle le retrouverait. Elle retrouverait son frère en Grèce, au Sanctuaire. Et elle passerait tout l'été avec lui.

Oui, rien qu'elle et son grand frère, Shaka chevalier d'or du signe de la Vierge.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Sanctuaire

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

2. Le Sanctuaire

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Bien, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, dans lequel nous verrons...

**Mü: **Non mais ça va pas ? Tu vas pas révéler les événements avant !

**Moi**: Bah...

**Shaka:** Elle est incorrigible...

**Moi:** La ramène pas. N'oublies pas qui arrive...

**Shana:** Grand frère attend moi j'arrive !

**Shaka:** Au secours...

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

Chapitre 2: Le Sanctuaire

Tranquillement assit sur son lotus, dans cette même position, Shaka méditait, les yeux éternellement fermés, son cosmos formant un magnifique halo de lumière doré autour de lui, ses cheveux blond flottant légèrement, il gravitait à quelques centimètres du sol, vêtu d'un simple sari orange couché de soleil, mais qui le mettait terriblement bien en valeur.

Il sentit un cosmos approché mais ne bougea pas. Il reconnu facilement le cosmos de Saga. Celui ci s'approcha doucement de la Vierge, ses longs cheveux bleus qu'il avait été obligé d'attacher à cause de la chaleur se balançant doucement dans son dos. Il s'arrêta en face de Shaka et lui sourit en plantant son regard dans le sien, ou plutôt sur ses paupières.

-Bonjour Shaka.

Shaka quitta sa posture de méditation et sauta de son lotus se mettant à la hauteur de Saga et lui répondit:

-Bonjour Saga. Que me veux-tu ?

-Sion ne va pas tarder à sonner le début de l'entrainement. Je me demandais si tu voulais être mon adversaire.

Shaka haussa un sourcil et demanda:

-Et tu es monté jusqu'ici juste pour me demander ça ?

-Il était prévu que j'aille chercher Shura pour qu'on aille s'entrainer ensemble mais quand je suis arrivé ici il descendait accompagné de Aioros. Il m'a dit qu'ils allaient s'entrainer ensemble.

-Oh...

-En clair, c'est parce que j'avais la flemme de monter plus haut et que j'avais pas envie de manquer l'entrainement parce que je n'avais pas d'adversaire que je suis venu te voir.

Shaka eut un sourire en coin avant de répondre:

-Le temps d'enfiler mon armure et j'arrive.

Saga le remercia et alla attendre dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaka arriva à ses côtés vêtus de son armure d'or de la Vierge. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, qui était vraiment très très long, pour rejoindre les arènes.

Une fois arrivés, et juste à temps car Sion venait d'annoncer le début des combats, ils virent Milo contre Camus, Aphrodite contre Deathmask et Shura qui attendait seul...il était pas sensé être avec Aioros ? Plus loin, Aldébaran discutant avec...Mü. Shaka se figea et sentit que son sang commençait à bouillir. Malgré ses yeux clos, il devinait parfaitement la fine silhouette, son visage angélique, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant comme la mer, ses cheveux mauves longs jusque dans le bas de son dos et qu'il savait incroyablement soyeux et doux, ses deux points sur le front, sa belle peau pale et...

-Shaka ?

La voix de Saga le fit sortir de sa rêverie, il se gifla mentalement et se tourna vers son ami et lui dit du ton le plus neutre possible:

-Oui ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as eu un moment d'absence la à l'instant.

-Non tout va bien.

-Ok...Et voilà Mü, comme promis !

Shaka sursauta et lança un regard interrogatif à Saga qui ne le remarqua pas. Le Gémeau s'avança vers le Bélier qui arborait un adorable sourire. La Vierge s'approcha et Mü lui dit en gardant le même sourire:

-Bonjour Shaka.

-Bonjour Mü. Répondit celui en essayant de garder son calme...chose pas facile en présence du Bélier. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Je voulais qu'on s'entraine ensemble toi et moi, alors je voulais aller te chercher dans ton temple mais Aldé est venu me parler et j'arrivais plus à partir. Alors j'ai demandé à Saga qui passait pas la s'il pouvait aller te chercher. Et il a accepté.

-Ah...donc tu m'as menti ? Demanda Saga en se tournant vers Saga.

-Pas entièrement je devais vraiment monter chercher Shura mais il descendait déjà seul et je lui ai dit que j'arriverai un peu plus tard car j'avais un truc à faire avant. La preuve, il m'attend la bas, aller j'y vais à plus tard.

Shaka roula les yeux sous ses paupières et se tourna vers Mü qui avait toujours son petit sourire innocent, ce qui fit fondre la Vierge. Le Bélier lui demanda s'il était près à y aller et le sixième gardien répondit que oui. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers le centre de l'arène et se mirent en position de combat.

Ils intensifièrent leur cosmos et Shaka lança:

-Par le châtiment du ciel !

-Cristal Wall !

Un mur de cristal apparut et défendit le Bélier qui se téléporta derrière la Vierge et attaqua à son tour:

-Starlight Extinction !

Shaka se protégea avec son cosmos et plus vif que l'éclair il ouvrit les yeux leva son chapelet et lança:

-Par le trésor du ciel !

N'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger, Mü se prit l'attaque la plus puissante de Shaka, perdant ainsi le sens de l'ouïe. Le Bélier se téléporta près de la Vierge et lui donna plusieurs coups.

Au final, ils arrivèrent à égalité. Shaka s'approcha de Mü, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit:

-Tu t'es bien défendu, tu m'as mis dans un état pas possible...

-QUOI ? Cria Mü qui ,rappelons nous, était devenu sourd, donc n'entendait pas ce que lui disait son ami.

La Vierge rigola un peu et rétabli l'ouïe du Bélier. Celui ci le remercia et Shaka répéta ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Mü rougit un peu sous le compliment et sourire doucement. Le sixième gardien trouvait son ami vraiment attrayant avec ses joues qui avait soudainement pris cette belle couleur carmin. Soudain, il se figea et crispa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce qui inquiéta Mü, même s'il avait encore fermé les yeux il savait qu'il était angoissé et demanda:

-Shaka, ça ne va pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Ça va ?

-Je...oui ça va...j'ai juste eu une drôle d'impression. Un mauvais pressentiment...

Mü cligna des yeux, puis paniqua un peu, quand Shaka de la Vierge avait un mauvais pressentiment c'était toujours quelque chose de grave qui se préparait. Finalement, la Vierge haussa les épaules et salua son ami avant de retourner à son temple pour aller prendre une douche afin d'enlever toute la sueur qui coulait sur son corps.

Une fois arrivé, il ôta son armure d'or, alla dans sa chambre, prit un sari de couleur rouge et alla dans la salle de bain. Il passa un moment sous l'eau chaude, cela lui faisait du bien. Même si au fond...il était perturbé. Il revoyait l'image de Mü dans sa tête, il revoyait son si magnifique et adorable sourire. Shaka soupira en coupant le jet d'eau pour se faire un shampoing et se savonner, pendant qu'il se lavait il dit dans un nouveau soupir:

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui...je l'aime...

Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était fou amoureux du jeune Atlante. Hélas...il l'aimait et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui, Mü était quelqu'un de très beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné, discret, un peu têtu aussi mais ça faisait parti de son charme. En clair il était vraiment le genre de personne qui plait à tout le monde et Shaka savait que le Bélier méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde, et la Vierge n'était pas ce quelqu'un. Il se contentait donc d'être son ami, c'est tout, le seul fait d'être à ses côtés le rendait heureux. Il rigola un peu avant de murmurer d'un ton triste:

-Il est beau chevalier de la Vierge, l'homme le plus proche des dieux, la réincarnation de Bouddha sur terre...voila qu'il en est réduit à se morfondre...

Poussant un nouveau soupir, il finit de se laver et sortit de la douche, il sécha son corps, enfila son sari et se coiffa sans les sécher, de la même manière que Mü il préférait les faire sécher naturellement et les brosser avec beaucoup de soin, cela les rendait plus éclatants, plus beaux, plus soyeux et plus doux. Il sortit de la salle de bain, de ses appartements et retourna méditer sur son lotus.

_Pendant ce temps:_

-Enfin arrivée à Athènes, et bien, c'est pas trop tôt. Première étape: aller à Athènes en Grèce, c'est fait. Maintenant deuxième étape et la plus difficile: trouver le Sanctuaire. Ensuite troisième et dernière étape: trouver Shaka, ça se sera facile uniquement lorsque je serai arrivée à destination.

Voilà ce que marmonnait Shana alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de la ville d'Athènes. Elle regarda le ciel qui commençait à rougir. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de trouver le Sanctuaire sinon elle serait contrainte de se dégotter un hôtel. Son sac sur le dos et sa valise à la main, elle regardait partout mais ne vit rien. Elle décida de demander son chemin, les habitants de la ville devaient bien connaître l'existence des chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle alla voir un homme d'un âge un peu avancé qui s'apprêtait à fermer sa boutique.

-Excusez moi monsieur ?

-Oui, que puis-je pour voir mademoiselle ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je chercher le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, vous connaissez ?

-Bien sur tout le monde connait le Sanctuaire. Du moins à Athènes, sinon vous pourrez demander dans n'importe qu'elle autre ville du monde on vous prendra pour une folle.

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer ou c'est s'il vous plait ?

-Personne n'y va jamais, d'habitude se sont les chevaliers et le Grand Pope qui viennent nous voir. C'est un endroit sacré interdit aux étrangers.

-Je connais personnellement un des chevaliers et c'est justement lui que je voudrais voir.

-Bon, pour vous y rendre vous devez prendre ce chemin et continuer vers le nord, mais même si vous y arrivez je ne pense pas que les gardes vous laisse entrer.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Merci pour votre aide monsieur.

-Je vous en pris.

Sur ce Shana s'éloigna en direction de l'endroit indiqué par l'homme. Elle marcha un long moment, le soleil commençait tout juste à disparaître derrière la mer, finalement, elle arriva devant deux grandes portes et des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Le premier se mit devant elle et dit:

-Halte, personne ne passe !

-Je dois entrer. Déclara Shana.

-Personne n'a le droit d'entrer en ce lieu, passez votre chemin avant que l'on n'utilise la force.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Je ne le répèterai pas.

-S'il vous plait messieurs, laissez moi passer, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

-Qui ? Demanda le deuxième garde. Le Grand Pope ? Ha ! Même si on vous laissait passer, vous vous feriez tuée par un des chevalier d'or qui garde cet endroit.

-Je ne viens pas voir le Pope. Je viens voir un chevalier d'or en particulier.

-Et lequel ?

-Que ferez-vous une fois que vous saurez ?

-Nous demanderons peut être à ce chevalier de sortir de son temple pour venir vous voir. Si vous vous connaissez vraiment nous vous laisserons passer.

-Très bien. Je viens voir Shaka, du signe de la Vierge.

Sur le coup, les gardes crurent qu'elle plaisantait, car personne ne venait voir le gardien du sixième temple, mais en voyant le regard sérieux de la jeune fille. Ils ouvrirent les portes et la conduisirent vers la première maison. Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent et dirent sur le même ton:

-Seigneur du Bélier.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Shana, un homme d'une beauté incroyable apparut devant eux, descendant les marches de son temple pour se poster devant eux. Il avait de longs cheveux mauves, de grands yeux bleus, un peau extrêmement pale, deux points rouge au dessus des yeux, il était vêtu d'habit qu'elle savait être à la mode tibétaine. Il la fixa et elle se sentit rougir, sa première pensée fut : «Mon dieu, il est trop mignon, trop craquant c'est qui ?». Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand la voix de l'homme s'éleva:

-Qui est cette jeune personne ? Nul n'a le droit d'entré ici et vous le savez.

-Oui seigneur du Bélier. Mais elle prétend être ici pour voir le seigneur de la Vierge.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Shana puis il demanda:

-Tu veux voir Shaka ?

En entendant le nom de son frère, elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Je suis Mü, chevalier d'or du Bélier. Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu veux le voir et qui tu es ?

Shana secoua la tête négativement, Mü soupira et sembla réfléchir un moment, il ne savait pas qui était cette fille ni ce qu'elle voulait à Shaka, il savait que la Vierge ne risquait rien de dangereux mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, et puis...qu'était cette demoiselle pour Shaka ? Alors qu'il retournait la question dans tous les sens, un garde lui demanda:

-Devons-nous la renvoyer ?

Mü réfléchit encore une minute avant de soupirer et de déclarer:

-Je vais appeler Shaka pour qu'il vienne, nous n'aurons qu'à l'attendre dans mon temple.

Shana regarda Mü avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le remercia mille fois. Tous les quatre montèrent dans le temple, se postant entre des colonnes de pierres, pas il n'avait pas envie de faire entrer des gardes et une étrangère dans ses appartements privés. Le Bélier se posta au centre du temple, joignit ses mains, croisa les doigts comme s'il priait, seul ses deux index restèrent dressés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il intensifia son cosmos, à un point que même Shana et les gardes purent voir un puissant halo doré l'entourer, ses longs cheveux mauves flottant légèrement. «Il est magnifique» pensa Shana en le regardant avec admiration. Mü ferma les yeux et contacta le cosmos de Shaka.

-Télépathie. Déclara-t-il.

Son cosmos voyagea jusqu'à la sixième maison. Il atteignit le chevalier de la Vierge qui était concentré sur sa méditation.

_-Shaka ? Shaka, chevalier de la Vierge, entends-tu ma voix ?_

Shaka reconnu sans difficulté la voix de Mü, il sentait son cosmos l'entourer afin de lui parler, un halo de lumière vint lui chatouiller la peau, encore plus doux qu'une caresse, la Vierge ne put retenir un sourire, le cosmos de son ami avait toujours été d'une grande douceur. Il joignit les mains comme il le faisait d'habitude et répondit à son ami:

_-Mü ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Shaka, excuse moi de te déranger en pleine méditation._

_-Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Mü. Te parler est toujours un plaisir._

S'il avait été en face de lui, Shaka aurait vu Mü rougir comme une pivoine.

_-Bon, il est tard je sais mais, Shaka, il faut que tu viennes à mon temple._

_-Il n'est pas tard, le soleil n'est pas encore couché._

_-Certes...mais bon, il faut que tu viennes. Deux gardes ont amené un jeune fille ici, elle dit qu'elle veut te voir._

_-Moi ?_

_-Oui toi._

_-Mais qui est-elle ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas nous dire son nom._

_-Très bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes._

_-Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher en téléportation ?_

_-Non merci mon ami, je vais venir seul._

_-Comme tu veux._

_-A tout de suite Mü._

_-A tout de suite Shaka._

Et la communication fut rompu. Shaka, descendit de son lotus et sortit du temple. Il entama la descente des six milles marches entre chaque maison. Il réfléchissait tout en marchant, qui pouvait venir le voir ? Il ne sortait jamais du Sanctuaire, donc il ne voyait pas qui pourrait le demander. Non vraiment il n'avait aucune idée qu'en à l'identité de la personne qui l'attendait. Il avait tellement retourné l'idée dans sa tête que celle ci commençait à lui tourner. Il traversa la maison du Taureau et descendit vers celle de son aimé...euh, Mü. «C'est pas en pensant de cette manière que je vais réussir à contenir mes sentiments...» pensa Shaka alors qu'il arrivait au temple.

Il entra et vit Mü qui l'attendait, le Bélier lui offrir son plus beau sourire ce qui fit s'affoler le rythme cardiaque de la Vierge.

-Bonsoir Mü.

-Bonsoir Shaka.

-Alors ou est la personne qui voulait me...

-Shaka !

Shaka se tourna vers la voix et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, avec de grand yeux bleus similaire aux siens. Il la reconnu sans effort, il fut totalement sous le choc. Tellement qu'il en ouvrit les yeux, ce qui étonna beaucoup le Bélier et les gardes. La Vierge ne savait que dire, il se contentait de fixer la jeune fille devant lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir la, il croyait qu'elle partait en voyage avec leur oncle et leur tante. Elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, maintenant, elle était devenu une belle jeune femme.

Shana regardait son frère dans les yeux, il avait changé mais elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, son grand frère, ainé d'un an. Il était devenu tellement beau, et même si elle n'était pas comme lui, elle pouvait ressentir toute la puissance de Shaka, la puissance qui avait fait de lui un chevalier. Il inspirait un tel respect...Sans un mot, elle sourit et des larmes de bonheur commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Shaka...Shaka !

Toujours en larme, elle abandonna ses affaires et fonça sur Shaka qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que la jeune femme sauta à son cou, l'étranglant presque, il en tomba à la renverse, se retrouvant allongé sur les dalles du temple avec Shana accrochée à lui.

Mü regardait la scène avec des flammes dans les yeux. Les gardes s'écartèrent du Bélier de peur de se prendre des coups. Shana se détacha de son frère, posa ses avants bras de chaque côté de sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, Shaka reçut quelques perles d'eau salée sur le visage. Il murmura sans s'en rendre vraiment compte:

-Shana...

Shana hocha la tête, Shaka sourit doucement et la poussa pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, le fille aux cheveux d'argent se blotti contre son grand frère, qui lui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte. Mü sans savoir pourquoi sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui. Et il demanda en essayant de paraître neutre:

-Shaka qui est ce ?

Shaka regarda son ami et dit avec un sourire:

-Je vous présente Shana, ma petite soeur.


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec les ors

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

3. Rencontre avec les ors

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Et encore un nouveau chapitre, ça avance bien mine de rien.

**Shana:** Ouais, ça a intérêt d'avancer parce que sinon y a des claques qui vont se perdre.

**Moi:** Je le crois pas ! Tu menaces la personne qui t'a créée ?

**Mü:** Nous ne t'appartenons pas.

**Shaka:** C'est exact.

**Moi:** Vous non, mais elle c'est moi qui l'ai créée pour cette fic.

**Mü et Shaka:** C'est pas faut...

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec les ors

Shaka et Shana étaient montés dans le sixième temple pour déposer les affaires de la jeune fille, celle ci avait finit complètement à plat arrivée en haut. L'homme le plus proche des dieux prépara une chambre pour sa sœur, elle y déposa ses affaires et maintenant ils parlaient en buvant du thé au jasmin. Shana expliqua à son frère qu'elle était venue pour passer l'été avec lui et pour laisser leur oncle et tante faire un voyage en amoureux. Shaka but une gorgée de thé et déclara:

-Passer l'été ici ? Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

-A qui alors ?

-Il faut aller voir le Grand Pope, je t'y conduirai demain.

-Mais je peux y aller seule !

-N'y compte pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne survivrais pas une minute ici temps que les autres chevaliers ne sauront pas qui tu es. Et même si tu voulais leur expliquer tu n'y arriverais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes peu ici à être doués de réflexion. Le gardien du prochain temple te laissera passer car il t'écoutera avant mais ensuite Milo risque de cogner d'abord et de poser les questions après.

Ne voulant pas mourir Shana accepta d'y aller avec son frère. Elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait bien rencontrer les chevaliers d'or. Shaka répondit qu'ils devraient redescendre pour mieux remonter ensuite pour voir les cinq précédents.

-Pas grave, c'est bon pour les jambes. Déclara Shana.

-C'est pas toi qui te plaignais d'aller mal tout à l'heure.

-C'est parce que je suis fatiguée par le trajet.

Shaka sourit avant de dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Shana ne se fit pas prier et alla dormir, vraiment exténuée par le voyage, oui le bateau ça crève.

Le lendemain Shana se réveilla doucement, elle sortit de sa chambre et vit son frère attablé, un bol de riz dans une main, deux baguettes dans l'autre et une tasse de thé posée sur la table et la même chose était posée à l'autre bout.

-Je savais que tu te réveillerais maintenant, alors j'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. Répondit Shaka avant que sa sœur n'ait pu poser la question.

-Tu te souviens de mes habitudes ?

-Elles sont difficile à oubliées.

Shana rigola un peu. Puis elle se mit à table et mangea. Après leur petit déjeuner, ils se douchèrent chacun leur tour, s'habillèrent. La jeune fille d'une chemise rouge à manche longues et larges et d'une jupe noire à bout en forme de triangle et de couleur blanche. Shaka enfila son armure d'or, Shana regarda son frère avec admiration et dit:

-Elle est belle, je peux la toucher ?

-Si tu veux.

Shana caressa le métal étrangement chaud, puis elle s'accrocha au bras de son frère pour entamer la marche mais celui ci les téléporta vers le palais du Pope. Une fois arrivés, à la vitesse de la lumière, la fille aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers le blond et s'exclama:

-Tu as fait quoi la ?

-Je nous ai téléporté...

-Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça hier quand on montait pour aller chez toi ?

-Pour te faire marcher...

-Je te hais !

La Vierge eut un sourire en coin et emmena sa sœur à l'intérieur. Les gardes les firent entrer et ils arrivèrent devant un homme portant une longue robe bleue, un casque rouge et un masque noir, quelques longues mèches vertes tombaient par dessus ses épaules. Shaka s'agenouilla devant lui, et Shana fit de même. L'homme masqué dit d'un ton neutre:

-Shaka, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Grand Pope, je vous présente ma sœur cadette, Shana.

Le Pope regarda Shana un moment avant de reporter son regarda son Shaka qui continua son discours:

-Elle est venue ici pour me rendre visite, et donc, passer l'été ici. Nous sommes donc venus vous demandez votre autorisation.

-Hum...je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai...Mais tu ne nous avais jamais parlé d'une sœur Shaka. En même temps il est vrai que j'avais interdis d'évoquer le passé des autres. Vous avez mon autorisation. Cependant mademoiselle...

-Oui ? Demanda Shana.

-Ne vous avisez pas de semer la zizanie dans mon Sanctuaire sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, compris ?

-Euh...oui...compris...

Shaka et Shana se relevèrent et sortirent. Le blond avait remarqué que sa sœur avait perdu toutes ses couleurs devant le ton sévère du Pope. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'un ton qu'il voulait réconfortant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le Pope est sévère sur la discipline mais en fait c'est un homme merveilleux avec un cœur en or.

-Il est quand même très impressionnant...

-Oui je sais.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Sion. Il est l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier.

-Du Bélier ? Mais alors...

-Oui, il est le maitre de Mü. Et également son père adoptif.

-Et...ses vrais parents ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il ne veux pas en parler. D'ailleurs personne ne veut parler de son passé, du moins pas ici.

-Beaucoup de chevaliers ont des histoires aussi tragique ?

-Tous on souffert durant leur enfance, mais nous n'en parlons jamais. Nous essayons de ne pas nous focaliser sur le passé mais vers l'avenir. C'est de cette manière que nous réussissons à avancer.

Shana sourit et prit le bras de son frère en lui rappelant qu'il devait lui présenter tous les chevaliers d'or. Shaka soupira, non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ses compagnons mais il n'avait aucune envie d'en déranger certain tel que Camus. Ils descendirent vers le temple des Poissons.

Une fois dedans, ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir un jeune homme d'une beauté encore plus incroyable que incroyable. Sur le coup, Shana crut que c'était une fille mais elle se souvint des lettres de son frère. L'homme avait de long cheveux turquoises, de longues mèches encadrant sont visage, des yeux de la même couleur, des cils très long, une peau blanche, des lèvres pleines, un parfum de roses émanait de lui. Il se tourna vers Shaka qui déclara:

-Bonjour Aphrodite.

-Salut.

-Je te présente ma petite sœur Shana, elle va passer quelques mois avec nous, Shana voici Aphrodite des Poissons.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même jeune fille. Tient, en cadeau de bienvenu.

L'homme lui tendit une magnifique rose rouge, Shaka voulut l'empêcher de la prendre mais Aphrodite sourit et dit:

-Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, je suis pas sadique au point de tuer tout le monde aussi.

Shana prit la rose et remercia le Poisson en rougissant. Sur ce ils s'éloignèrent de la maison des Poissons. La jeune fille mit la rose dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers son frère en disant:

-Il était gentil, et beau.

-Oui mais fais attention quand même...

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un vrai poison, au propre comme au figuré...

-Au propre pourquoi et au figuré pourquoi ?

-Tu es bien curieuse...

-Je veux tout savoir sur les gens que tu fréquentes !

-Au propre car il tue en empoisonnant ses ennemies, au figuré car si tu deviens sa cible il ne te lâche plus d'une semelle...

Ils arrivèrent à la maison du Verseau. L'accueil fut...glacial...dans tous les sens du terme. Shana trembla de froid des qu'ils posèrent le pied dans la demeure. Shaka lui était habitué comme les autres chevaliers. La jeune fille dit entre deux claquements de dents:

-B...bon sang...mais...mais il gèle...ici...

Shaka se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Un peu plus loin ils aperçurent un homme avec de longs cheveux bleu vert, des yeux de saphir et aucune expression sur le visage. L'homme leur adressa un cou d'œil mais resta adossé contre la colonne. Shaka le salua:

-Bonjour Camus.

Le dit Camus se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

-Je te présente ma sœur Shana, Shana voici Camus le chevalier du Verseau.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même...Marmonna Camus.

Sa voix ne contenait aucune émotion, à croire qu'à force de vivre en Sibérie il s'est vraiment transformé en glaçon. Sur ce, Camus s'en retourna à son mutisme et les deux Hindous traversèrent le temple. Shana ne retint pas quelques commentaires:

-Mignon, mais qu'est ce qu'il est froid.

-Il était pas comme ça quand on était enfant, c'est son entrainement en Sibérie qui l'a rendu ainsi.

-Je vois...

-Baisse la tête.

-Hein ?

-Baisse la.

Shana s'exécuta et baissa la tête.

-Pour Athéna !

Elle manqua de peu de se la faire trancher. Elle releva la tête et aperçut un homme avec des cheveux courts, noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Il voulut foncer de nouveau mais la voix de Shaka l'en empêcha:

-Shura, tu vois bien qu'elle est avec moi, et si elle avait voulu s'en prendre à Athéna elle n'aurait pas été assez bête pour faire le chemin en sens inverse...

-Euh...pas faut...désolé...

-C'est pas grave...je suis Shana la petit sœur de Shaka, et je viens passer l'été ici. Enchantée...

-Shura, Shura chevalier du Capricorne. Enchanté mademoiselle. Dernière chose, ne touchez pas à la statue dans mon temple ou je vous taille en pièce. Compris ?

Shana hocha la tête et traversa le temple avec son frère.

-Tu vois que tu n'aurais pas survécu en y allant seule, ici on frappe d'abord et on discute après.

-Je vois ça. Mais ça prouve qu'ils sont près à tout pour protéger leur déesse et ça c'est génial.

Shaka haussa les épaules et entrèrent dans le neuvième temple. Un chevalier, avec des cheveux châtains un peu bouclés et des yeux bleus, était adossé à une colonne de pierre il salua Shaka d'un sourire et demanda qui était la fille qui l'accompagnait:

-Je te présente ma sœur Shana, Shana je te présente Aioros le chevalier du Sagittaire.

-Ravie de vous rencontrez mademoiselle.

-De même.

Ils traversèrent, Shaka poussa un soupir, jamais il n'avait été autant obligé de répéter la même chose. Il arrivèrent chez Milo et Shana se pinça le nez, ça puait ici.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Milo ?

Shana regarda la ou regardait son frère et vit un homme, assit par terre, avec de longs cheveux bleus et bouclés, et de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Il releva la tête et les deux autres comprirent l'odeur, il avait une bouteille d'alcool à la main et il y en avait deux vides à ses côtés. Ils s'approchèrent et Shaka demanda:

-Milo ? Tout va bien ?

-Mmmmm oui...

-Il est bourré...Murmura Shana.

-Eeeeeeuuuuhhhh...c'est qui elle...?

-Elle c'est Shana ma sœur. Et Shana, voici Milo chevalier du Scorpion.

-Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Rajouta Shana. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-...Camus...y m'aime paaaassss...

-Mais si il t'aime...mais pas de la même façon que toi. Déclara Shaka.

-OUUUUIIIIIINNNNN !

-Bon on va te laisser cuver ton vin...à plus tard...

Ils laissèrent donc le Scorpion à sa misère. Shana lui jeta un regard désolé avant de se retourner vers son frère qui ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre compassion pour Milo. Elle déclara:

-Le pauvre.

-Personne y fait vraiment attention...

-Camus est un bourreau...

-Non c'est Milo qui sait pas s'y prendre.

-Ah bon ?

-Pour Milo toutes les marques d'affection qu'il veut montrer à Camus sont considérés comme de simples geste d'amitié pour tout le monde.

-Ah...

Ils arrivèrent au temple de la Balance. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns un peu roux et aux yeux verts les regardait venir vers lui avec un petit sourire, ne quittant pas sa posture de méditation. Shaka s'inclina devant lui, ce qui étonna beaucoup Shana, le blond le salua:

-Bonjour Vieux Maitre.

-Bonjour Shaka et s'il te plait pour la énième fois arrête de m'appeler Vieux Maitre, j'ai retrouvé toute ma jeunesse je te rappel.

-Je vous présente ma petite sœur Shana, elle va passer l'été avec nous.

La Balance haussa un sourcil.

-Mon petit agneau lui a donné l'autorisation ?

-Petit agneau ? Demanda Shana les yeux écarquillés.

-Euh...je veux dire Sion vous a donné l'autorisation ?

-Oui. Répondit Shaka.

-Il m'étonnera toujours...Bon, enchanté je suis Dohko, le chevalier de la Balance. La plupart des chevaliers m'appellent Vieux Maitre, mais je préfère être appelé par mon prénom.

-D'accord. Répondit Shana toute sourire.

Dohko retourna à sa méditation pendant que les deux autres traversaient son temple. Shana curieuse comme elle était ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui tue à son frère:

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose en Dohko et Sion ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah...il l'a appelé «Mon petit agneau»...

-Je ne sais pas...ici la quasi totalité à un surnom...

-Et toi c'est quoi ton surnom ?

Shaka marmonna quelque chose signalant qu'il avait pas envie d'en parler. Shana n'insista pas, il arrivèrent à leur temple qu'il était inutile de visité puisqu'ils y vivaient. Il descendirent donc directement au cinquième temple et y trouvèrent un homme qui ressemblait à Aioros mais avec les cheveux plus clair, il était en compagnie d'une fille rousse portant un masque. Shaka les appela:

-Aiolia, Marin.

-Bonjour Shaka. Répondirent les deux interpellés. Et...

-Je suis Shana, la sœur cadette de Shaka.

-Le Saint du Sanctuaire à une sœur ? Demanda Marin.

-Apparemment. Répondit Aiolia.

Ils prirent congés du jeune couple, Shaka avertit sa sœur que l'accueil de la prochaine maison risquait de ne pas être fameux. Son propriétaire était un vrai psychopathe. Ensuite, il n'y aurait plus rien à craindre, les propriétaires des trois premières premières maisons étaient de vrais Saints. «En particulier Mü du Bélier...» pensèrent simultanément le frère et la sœur, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Ils arrivèrent au temple du Cancer et comme Shaka s'y attendait, le chevalier qui en avait la garde était à l'entrée un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

-Alors le puceau tu t'es décoincé à ce que je vois.

-Mon cher Desthmask, tu as certes une grande puissance comme beaucoup d'entre nous ici, mais il est vraiment regrettable que cette puissance ne te permette pas d'améliorer son quotient intellectuel.

-Gné ?

-Traduit littéralement il veut dire que vous avez l'intelligence d'une tranche de pâté moisi et périmé. Rigola Shana.

-Alors toi tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir le Bouddha vivant ! Je vais t'envoyer directement rejoindre tes Saints ! S'écria le Cancer à destination de Shaka qui ne frémit pas du tout.

_-«La violence n'engendre que la violence.»_ Cita Shana.

-Oh, ta petite amie est un esprit vif à ce que je vois...

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, mais ma petite sœur Shana.

-Oh...dommage, ça aurait été marrant de te voir en couple...on aurait bien rit. Quand à moi, je suis Deathmask chevalier du Cancer.

Shana hocha la tête et elle se hâta de partir en tirant son frère derrière elle. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle se hâta de dire sa façon de pensée au sujet de cet homme:

-C'est moi ou il a l'air complètement cinglé ?

-Non, il est cinglé. Il aime la violence et le meurtre.

-Je vois ça.

Ils descendirent vers la demeure des Gémeaux, et ils virent un garçon vêtu d'une veille tunique d'entrainement, avec de long cheveux bleu océan, des yeux turquoises et une peau magnifiquement blanche. Il était adossé au mur, un pied dessus, un bras autour de sa taille et sa main de l'autre se baladant dans sa chevelure, on aurait dit qu'il flirtait avec quelqu'un...et ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il y avait un autre homme, plus grand avec des yeux et des cheveux dorés, lui avait son avant bras doit calé contre le mur près de la tête du garçon, ils riaient tranquillement tous les deux. Shaka n'eut aucun mal à le différencier de son double.

-Bonjour Kanon.

-Shaka ? Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Demanda Kanon, un sourcil haussé et arrêtant la conversation, ce qui fit grogner l'autre.

-Saga ne ferait jamais ce que tu fais...

-Ah...ouais, c'est vrai...

-Radamanthe.

-Shaka. Répondit l'autre.

-C'est qui cette fille ? Demanda Kanon.

Alors que la jeune fille en question s'apprêtait à répondre...

-KANON !

-Et merde...Marmonna celui ci.

-Tu es encore en train de flirter avec Radamanthe ? Mais as-tu conscience qu'il s'agit d'un spectre d'Hadès ?

Shana regarda en direction de la voix et vit...le double du garçon au cheveux bleus...ils était identique en tout point. «Des jumeaux...» pensa la fille au cheveux d'argent.

-Je sais que c'est un spectre d'Hadès mais tu sais quoi grand frère ? Je m'en fous totalement, de A à Z.

-Kanon ! C'est de la mauvaise graine !

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour jouer au grand frère attentionné et protecteur ?

-Cette conversation va durer des heures...tu viens Kan', je t'invite au restaurant.

-D'accord j'arrive Rada. A plus, Saga, Shaka et...

-Shana, la petite sœur de Shaka. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Ah, enchanté, je suis Kanon, le cadet des Gémeaux. Et lui c'est Radamanthe de la Wyvern, un spectre d'Hadès.

Radamanthe la salua et attrapa Kanon par le bras pour l'emmener le plus loin possible, pendant que son frère lui hurlait de revenir sur le champ. Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux bleus soupira et se tourna vers Shana, il la regarda longuement avant de sourire tendrement, lui prendre la main et de déposer un petit baiser dessus en disant:

-Je suis Saga, l'ainé des Gémeaux, pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Shana rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un «Ravie de vous rencontrez également». Shaka prit congé de lui et fut obligé de tirer sa sœur par le bras pour qu'elle le suive tellement elle était sous l'émotion. Il la tira jusqu'à la deuxième maison, la bas ils virent un grand homme...Shana ne pu s'empêcher de le qualifier d'armoire à glace tellement il avait une carrure impressionnante.

-Bonjour Aldébaran. Dit Shaka.

-Bonjour Shaka. Et...

-Shana, sa petite sœur.

-Ah et bien enchanté Shana, j'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour ici.

-Vous m'avez tous l'air sympathique...à l'exception de quelques uns...

Aldébaran sourit et leur proposa une tasse de thé, ils déclinèrent l'invitation car Shaka devait encore faire visiter les lieux à Shana.

-Donc on se voit à l'entrainement de tout à l'heure ?

-D'accord.

Ils partirent donc vers la première maison, à chaque pas qu'il faisait Shaka sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter de plus en plus. Se retrouver en face de Mü et de son si jolie sourire...rien que d'y penser cela lui donnait des frissons...ça y est...ils y étaient. Ils entrèrent et virent un petit garçon roux avec deux points bleus aux dessus des yeux. Le petit courut vers eux et les salua:

-Bonjour Shaka, et toi tu es qui ?

-Mü ne t'en a pas parlé ? Demanda Shaka.

-Non...il est juste rentré énervé comme jamais hier soir. Il a pas arrêté de grogner pendant le diner et il est allé se coucher direct en m'ordonnant de faire la vaisselle. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé...je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Mû énervé ? C'était à peine imaginable. Shaka retourna la question dans sa tête, tellement bien qu'il en oublia les deux autres qui faisaient connaissance.

-Je suis Shana, la petite sœur de Shaka, je viens passer l'été ici.

-Je savais pas que Shaka avait une sœur.

-Oui, cadette d'un an.

-Donc t'as 21 ans.

-Oui.

-Comme mon maitre.

-Ton maitre ?

-Oui Mü du Bélier est mon maitre, je suis son disciple.

-Ah...j'avais cru que tu étais son frère ou son fils.

-Non. Désolé de te décevoir mais maitre Mü est tout aussi pur que Shaka.

Shana rigola un peu.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Kiki !

-Enchantée Kiki.

Ils papotèrent encore un peu avant d'entendre du bruit sur le côté, tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir Mü vêtu d'une simple toge bleu nuit. Il regarda Shana un moment avant de se tourner vers Shaka et de lui offrir son plus beau sourire...c'est pas ça qui va arranger le cas de la Vierge.

-Bonjour Shaka !

-Bonjour Mü.

-Bonjour à toi aussi euh...Shana.

Shana fut flattée qu'il se souvienne de son nom. Mais...elle fut dans le même état que son frère en voyant le magnifique sourire qu'arborait le Bélier, elle rougit violemment avant de baisser la tête et de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Vous allez mieux maitre ? Demanda Kiki.

-Oui, merci Kiki. Et désolé pour mon attitude d'hier je n'avais aucune raison de me comporter ainsi.

Kiki sourit à son maitre et alla se blottir contre lui. Shaka ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux et Shana aussi enviait Kiki. Mü les regarda tour à tour avant de sourire de nouveau et de demander:

-Avant d'aller à l'arène, voulez vous entrer pour prendre un thé ?

-Avec plaisir Mü. Répondit Shaka en lui rendant son sourire.

La se fut au tour de Mü de rougir. Puis ils entrèrent, Mü alla dans la cuisine et rapporta une théière remplie de thé au jasmin, sa spécialité. Le Bélier s'assit à côté de Shaka, Kiki en face de Shaka juste à côté de sa nouvelle amie Shana qui était juste devant Mü. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler encore plus, il était vraiment beau, charmant avec ça et il semblait doté d'une grande intelligence tout comme son frère. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement quand ses doigts frôlèrent les siens quand il lui servit son thé, encore plus quand il se mit à lui poser des questions pour la connaître un peu plus, il n'oubliait pas Shaka et Kiki non, ils se mêlaient tous à la conversation. Et la ce fut la total quand Mü offrit son plus beau sourire rien que pour Shana...elle était fichue elle le savait déjà...elle était amoureuse.


	4. Chapitre 4: Entente mortelle

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

4. Entente mortelle

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Voici un nouveau chapitre de La sœur de Bouddha !

**Shana:** Je suis bien plus belle, Mü me choisira moi !

**Shaka:** Cours toujours, je suis plus calme, réfléchit et en plus on se connait depuis plus longtemps, c'est moi qu'il choisira.

**Mü:** Si je puis me permettre c'est à moi que revient cette décision hors il n'est pas encore venu le moment du choix !

**Shana et Shaka:** …...

**Moi:** Mü a raison, écoutez le, c'est la voix de la sagesse.

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

Chapitre 4: Entente mortelle

Shana était tranquillement assise sur les gradins de l'arène, à regarder les chevaliers s'entrainer. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait emménagé, et elle avait été accepté par à peu près tous les ors. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura...enfin surtout avec Saga qui était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Shaka lui avait fait visiter tout le Sanctuaire, c'était vraiment un endroit magnifique.

Elle discutait avec ses amis, son frère attendant à ses côtés...il attendait quoi ? On verra bien. Aphrodite communiquait les derniers ragots, la seule rumeur qui fut confirmée fut celle disant que Milo s'était saoulé avec 10 bouteilles d'alcool et 5 canettes de bières...il suffisait de regarder la tête du Scorpion pour savoir que c'était vraiment.

-Bon...Commença Aphrodite. Désolé de vous laissez mais il faut que j'aille faire le ménage dans mon temple et la vaisselle que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce matin...

-Pas la peine, je l'ai fait avant de venir. Déclara Deathmask.

-Pardon ?

-Je voulais te faire plaisir alors après ton départ je me suis infiltré dans ton temple et j'ai tout fait.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je confirme, si j'étais pas allé le chercher il serait encore en train de regarder s'il a pas oublié un coin. Répondit Shura dans un sourire.

Après il dut y avoir une ellipse temporelle parce que à l'instant Aphrodite était tranquillement assis sur les gradins et la seconde qui suivit il était pendu au cou de Deathmask à le couvrir de mille petits bisous.

-Merci Angie ! Je t'aime !

-Angie ? Demanda Shana.

-Le diminutif de son vrai nom.

-C'est quoi son vrai nom ?

-J'ai pas envie de te le dire...Marmonna Deathmask.

-C'est Angelo. Déclara Kanon en souriant malicieusement.

Le dit Angelo lança un regard empli de haine au 2ème Gémeau pendant que Shana clamait qu'il avait un très beau prénom. Shura se leva et alla rejoindre Aioros qui l'attendait pour l'entrainement. Kanon sursauta en sentant soudainement deux bras encercler sa taille, il se tourna près à coller une baffe à celui qui osait le toucher de la sorte mais se calma en apercevant les deux yeux dorés de Radamanthe. Celui ci lui sourit et le serra d'avantage sa prise en disant:

-Et bien Kan', c'est quoi cette réaction ?

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais pas à arrivé comme ça sans prévenir avant. Et puis, qu'est ce qui te prend de m'enlacer comme ça ?

-J'en ai envie, c'est tout. J'aime bien être contre toi.

Silence...long silence...très long silence...le message monta enfin à la tête du Gémeau qui se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. La Wyvern éclata de rire avant de le secouer un peu en lui disant:

-Aller, y a pas de honte à avoir, n'importe qui rêverait que je le prenne dans mes bras comme je le fais maintenant avec toi.

-T'es trop modeste...Marmonna Shana en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dis, tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant ? Demanda Kanon.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me trouves repoussant ? Le taquina Radamanthe.

-Désolé Rada, mais tu risques d'être désespéré par la franchise de ma réponse...

Radamanthe écarquilla les yeux et le lâcha, il baissa la tête avec un nuage noir...très noir au dessus de la tête. Kanon le regarda un moment ne comprenant pas son attitude, illumination soudaine dans son esprit, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et dit:

-Je rigolais Rada, tu vas pas croire ce que j'ai dis !

La Wyvern ne répondit pas. Le Gémeau ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il le pardonne, au bout de quelques secondes il trouva la solution...qui le fit rougir un peu mais c'était pas grave. Il appela son ami, celui ci releva la tête et vit Kanon s'approcher. Le cadet des jumeaux se mit sur la pointe des pieds et donna un rapide baiser sur la joue du Juge en lui murmurant un doux:

-Pardon, Radamanthe.

Celui ci regarda le 2ème Gémeau les yeux grands ouverts, il finit par sourire. Leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, ils en oublièrent totalement l'endroit ou ils étaient, le reste du groupe qui regardait la scène avec un sourire attendrit...mais chaque bonne chose on une fin, et la c'est Saga qui vint la provoquer en hurlant:

-Kanon ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Rada ?

-Oui Kan' ?

-On décampe ?

-On décampe.

Sur ce, les deux amis se mirent à courir vers la sortie du Sanctuaire pour profiter du reste de la journée. L'ainé des jumeaux regarda son frère partir, une veine apparue sur le front, les yeux en flamme. Shana le trouva plutôt mignon avec ses airs sur protecteurs. Shaka tourna la tête en souriant, il venait de sentir le cosmos qu'il attendait avec impatience.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix pour apercevoir Mü qui avançait vers eux en souriant. Shana rougit brusquement et détourna les yeux. Le jeune Atlante se planta devant ses amis qui lui rendirent son sourire. Shaka regarda Mü pendant quelque secondes avant de lui demander:

-Mü ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien venir t'entrainer avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir.

Sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent et commencèrent l'entrainement.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Sion sonna la fin de l'entrainement. Tous les chevaliers cessèrent leur combat, Shaka et Mü firent match nul, pour la énième fois...Shana resta interdite en voyant son frère couvert de bleu, de marque rouge et de sueur...et il y avait Mü, qui pour la énième fois n'avait pas réussi à éviter le perte du premier sens...la vue cette fois.

-Tu t'es bien défendu Mü. Commenta Shaka.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à éviter le premier coup du Trésor du Ciel.

-Ça va venir ne t'inquiète pas, tout est une question de pratique.

-Oui, c'est vrai...dis avant de rentrer dans ton temple avec Shana, tu veux bien me rendre la vue s'il te plais ?

-Ah oui pardon.

Shaka passa sa main sur les paupières closes de son ami, la seconde qui suivit, celui ci rouvrit les yeux ayant retrouver sa vision. Il remercia le blond d'un sourire, salua l'assemblée et rentra dans son temple. L'homme le plus proche des dieux regarda le jeune Atlante partir avant de se tourner vers sa sœur et de lui demander si elle voulait qu'il les téléporte jusqu'à la sixième maison, mais elle déclina l'offre en disant qu'elle voulait rester avec ses amis. La Vierge hocha la tête avant de se mettre en route vers sa demeure.

Saga regarda ses amis avant de dire:

-Bon, excusez moi mais il faut que je retrouve Kanon avant que Radamanthe lui fasse quelque chose.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie pour aller chercher son frère et le ramener par la peau du cou s'il le fallait. Shana soupira en baissant les yeux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Aphrodite, Angelo et Shura. Le Poisson s'assit à ses côtés, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien...Répondit la jeune Hindou d'un ton las.

-Tu devrais apprendre à mentir tu sais ? Déclara Shura en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Shana, on est tes amis. Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais. Si tu as un problème dit le nous. Continua Aphrodite.

Shana leva les yeux vers le Poisson, et lui sourit tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son torse...ce qui ne plut pas au Cancer mais il se retint de le faire remarquer en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent verser quelques larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda le douzième gardien en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je suis amoureuse...

-C'est vrai ? De qui ? S'enquit Angelo, toujours le premier intéressé par les histoires de cœur.

-Vous allez vous moquer...

-Mais non...Alors de qui ?

-...Mü...

Les trois chevaliers écarquillèrent les yeux. Shana était amoureuse du gardien du premier temple ? Incroyable. Shura croisa les bras sur son torse et déclara:

-Et le problème c'est qu'il ne te regarde pas...c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, il est très gentil avec moi. Il m'invite à boire un thé de temps en temps. C'est juste que...j'ai l'impression que...que ses pensées sont tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre...et ça me désespère...

-Ah...Bon...on peut dire que tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile...

-Encore lui ça va...si ça avait été Camus...la je me serai inquiété. Fit remarquer Angelo.

-Bah...Mü n'est pas encore avec quelqu'un. Déclara Aphrodite.

-Non. Répondit Shura. Mais s'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

-On ne le sait pas encore. Mais crois moi, je ne vais pas laisser mon ami dans cet état. Je vais aller le cuisiner un peu ce petit agneau. Je suis son ami, il acceptera de s'ouvrir la moi je pense.

-Et tu pourrais en profiter pour lui glisser un ou deux compliments sur moi ? Demanda Shana.

-Je vais tout faire pour qu'il te remarque.

Shana sourit tendrement à ses amis, même si elle n'était pas rassurée, elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Oui, grâce à ses amis, elle ne tarderait pas à conclure avec le jeune Bélier.

…_..._

NDA: je sais le chapitre est court, et je sais j'ai mit du temps à le poster, mais j'avais pas eu le temps et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je promets de me rattraper le plus vite possible.


	5. Chapitre 5: L'interrogatoire d'Aphrodite

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

5. L'interrogatoire d'Aphrodite

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Voici un nouveau chapitre de La sœur de Bouddha !

**Aphrodite:** Alors Mü, on peut se parler une minute ?

**Mü:** Calme toi, le chapitre n'a pas encore commencé...

**Angelo:** Avec qui il va finir l'agneau à la fin je me le demande bien...

**Moi: **Calmos le crabe, faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire pour savoir ça.

**Angelo et Aphrodite: **Et merde...

**Moi: **Votre langage je vous pris !

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

Chapitre 5: L'interrogatoire d'Aphrodite

Shana s'en retourna donc chez son frère de meilleure humeur, vraiment, elle était ravie que ses amis la comprennent si bien. Même s'il faut dire qu'Aphrodite faisait aussi cela pour assouvir sa propre curiosité. Donc, le Poisson se rendit chez Mü après avoir pris une douche, s'être peigné pendant une demie heure, s'être mis trois tonnes de crème pour son visage fin et délicat et avoir mis vingt bonnes minutes pour choisir ce qu'il allait mettre. Il frappa à la porte et patienta un peu avant que le Bélier ne vienne lui ouvrir. Celui ci le regarda un instant surpris avant de demander:

-Aphrodite ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien vois-tu Angelo avait des choses à faire en ville, Shura doit ENCORE astiquer sa stupide statue et Shana doit passer la journée avec son frère alors comme j'avais rien de mieux à faire je suis venu te voir pour savoir si tu voulais prendre un thé avec moi. J'ai apporté des sachet de thé à la rose.

-Oh, mais avec plaisir. Kiki n'est pas ici aujourd'hui alors je n'ai absolument rien à faire.

Mü s'écarta pour laisser passer Aphrodite qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire en guise de remerciement. Le Poisson donna les sachet au Bélier qui s'en alla préparer le thé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une théière bien chaude et deux tasses. Il servit Aphrodite avant de se servir lui même. Le douzième gardien se demanda comment il allait pouvoir poser des questions à Mü sans que celui ci ne s'aperçoive de son petit jeu, car il faut dire que le Bélier est connu pour sa grande capacité de réflexion. Il décida donc de commencer en douceur, il prit une gorgée de thé avant de demander:

-Dis, Mü ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que Shaka est devenu...comment dire ? Plus actif qu'auparavant, il parle un peu plus aussi.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir de la sorte avec sa sœur.

-Peut être...la première fois que j'ai vu Shana je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était la petite sœur de Shaka, ils ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle a le visage plus féminin que celui de Shaka, mais pour ma part, si on ne compte pas la couleur des cheveux ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

-Tu trouves vraiment ?

-Oui.

Aphrodite jugea qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour parler de Shana. Il but encore un peu de thé avant d'enchainer:

-En parlant d'elle...qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Ce que je pense de Shana ?

-Oui.

Mü réfléchit un moment en se servant une nouvelle tasse. Il regarda un instant le liquide avant de reporter son regard sur Aphrodite qui attendait sa réponse, avec un impatience bien dissimulée. Finalement, il dit d'un ton neutre:

-C'est une gentille fille. Assez drôle, cultivée et plutôt mignonne je dirai...

Aphrodite retint de justesse une exclamation de joie, finalement les choses allaient peut être s'arrangées pour sa jeune amie.

-Mais...

Bien entendu...le Poisson s'était dit qu'il y aurait un hic dans le truc...

-Mais ? Demanda Aphrodite.

-Je la trouve...un peu sans façon. Comment t'expliquer ?...Elle peut...changer d'humeur à chaque coup de vent. Et ça...ça ne me plait pas du tout. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

Aphrodite sembla outré par la dernière remarque de son ami et il s'empressa de demander en faisant tout de même attention au ton qu'il employait:

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien...quand je l'invite à prendre un thé chez moi avec son frère, elle hésite beaucoup avant d'accepter, quand je la regarde pour lui parler elle détourne tout de suite les yeux...elle a pas l'air à l'aise en ma présence. Quand je lui pose une question elle me répond des choses qui donne vraiment dans le vite fait bien fait.

En effet...si elle agit de cette façon c'est clair qu'elle donne l'impression de ne pas aimer la personne qui lui parle. Aphrodite choisit ce moment pour donner son avis:

-Pourtant avec nous, elle est tout le temps joyeuse, gentille, drôle...elle donne l'impression d'être un petit rayon de soleil.

Mü sourit à son ami et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Aphrodite était vraiment très très fier de lui, il avait réussi à obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait et ce dans la discrétion la plus totale. Maintenant, ce serait à Shana d'assurer pour que le Bélier s'intéresse un peu plus à elle. On sait déjà qu'il l'aime bien, c'est un bon début. Le douzième gardien se souvint alors les propos de son amie disant que Mü serait intéressé par quelqu'un, la encore il devrait faire preuve de tact pour avoir les réponses qu'il veut:

-Euh...Mü ?

-oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Mü sembla étonné par le ton de son ami, il semblait être un peu embarrassé, au bout d'une minute Aphrodite dit:

-Je sais que ce genre de chose ne me regarde pas et je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, je ne compte le nombre de fois ou tu me la dis mais...

-Viens en au fait s'il te plait...

-Il y a une rumeur qui circule sur toi depuis peu...

Le Bélier fut outré par ce que venait de dire le Poisson, une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? Même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas il voulait savoir qu'elle infamie on avait bien pu dire sur lui. Il demanda donc en essayant de masquer son agacement:

-Quelle rumeur ?

-Et bien en fait...on dit que tu aurais des vues sur quelqu'un ici ?

Les joues de Mü prirent une belle couleur carmin et il s'il n'était pas assis, il serait tombé à la renverse. Il s'exclama d'un ton affreusement gêné:

-Qui...qui a osé dire cela ?

-Je ne sais pas qui a lancé cette rumeur mais elle est quand même parvenue à mes oreilles, tu sais bien que je sais toujours tout.

-Mais c'est totalement faut ! Je n'ai de vu sur personne !

-Tu es sur ?

-Je le saurais quand même si j'étais amoureux !

-Calme toi petit mouton...je te crois. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait de tout façon. Toi amoureux, ce serait vraiment du grand délire.

Mü fut soulagé, se joues commençaient à rependre leur pâleur d'origine. Ils restèrent encore un peu à parler de tout et de rien avant qu'Aphrodite ne juge qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Le Bélier le remercia d'être passé et referma la porte quand le Poisson fut sorti. Celui ci marcha jusqu'au sixième temple, il trouva Shana assise à regarder son frère méditer sur son lotus. La jeune fille regarda son ami qui lui fit signe de le suivre. La demoiselle dit à son frère qu'elle allait chez Aphrodite, Shaka ne réagit pas mais avait parfaitement entendu les dits de sa sœur. Celle ci s'éloigna en compagnie d'Aphrodite, ils marchèrent jusqu'au dernier temple ou ils trouvèrent Angelo en train d'attendre, il se jeta sur son compagnon pour le saluer. Ils entrèrent dans le temple. Shana alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil en face du canapé ou s'assirent les deux amoureux. Le Poisson déclara:

-Alors, je suis allé chez Mü et j'ai pêché toutes les infos qu'il me fallait et ce sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit...et je dois dire que cela n'a pas été facile.

-Tu m'étonnes...Marmonna Angelo.

-Alors Aphro' ? Demanda Shana impatiente.

-Et bien voilà...Commença le Poisson.

Il démarra le récit de sa conversation avec Mü. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Pendant tout ce temps, ni Shana, ni Angelo ne l'interrompirent. A la fin de l'histoire, le jeune fille baissa les yeux, et murmura:

-Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'agissais de la sorte avec lui...

-Avec une telle attitude, il est normal qu'il pense que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Commenta Angelo.

-Comment je vais faire pour qu'il cesse d'avoir cette opinion de moi ?

-Déjà, commence par arrêter d'être aussi saute d'humeur. Il ne supporte pas ce genre de chose. Et ensuite, il faudra que tu arrêtes d'être aussi timide devant lui, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de pouvoir paraître normal devant la personne qu'on aime mais il faut que tu fasses un effort, sinon il ne changera pas d'avis comme ça.

-Tu pourrais peut être aussi te renseigner sur les choses qu'il apprécie, ce sera un bon avantage. Déclara Angelo.

-Excellente idée Angie. S'exclama Aphrodite en embrassant son compagnon.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Shana. Déjà que j'arrive pas à le regarder en face, alors j'ose même pas imaginer si j'essaye de l'interroger.

-Tu pourrais demander à ton frère. C'est son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissent depuis que l'on a commencé l'entrainement en tant qu'apprentis.

Shana offrit son plus beau sourire à ses amis en guise de remerciement et se leva pour sortir, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle les salua et quitta le temple pour retourner dans celui de son frère.

…_..._

_Petite interlude sur Milo et Camus:_

-Vraiment tu es insupportable...Grogna Camus.

Milo venait de vider une bouteille d'alcool et Camus lui arracha la seconde des mains avant qu'il ne la commence. Le français regarda son ami, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur son torse. Si le Verseau n'affichait pas beaucoup ses expressions, la maintenant il était fou de rage de voir son meilleur ami se saouler de la sorte pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il soupira et s'assit aux côtés du Scorpion qui n'était pas du tout bourré, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'être. Camus regarda Milo se son habituel regard froid et indifférent, mais au fond, il se sentit mal de voir son seul véritable ami dans cet état, le voir pleurer de cette façon lui faisait un mal de chien à son cœur, malgré l'épaisse couche de glace qui le recouvrait. Le français demanda:

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu agis de la sorte.

Milo détourna les yeux, trouvant un grand intérêt au mur de pierre de son temple. Camus soupira une nouvelle fois et passa un bras autour de épaules de son ami, qui tressaillit sur le contact, et reformula sa phrase autrement:

-Milo, s'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose de grave il faut que tu m'en parles, je suis ton ami non ? Te lamenter et noyer ton malheur dans l'alcool ne sert à rien, au contraire cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Si tu me parles, nous pourrons trouver une solution.

Milo se tourna vers lui, il avait arrêté de pleurer mais son regard était toujours vide. Il contempla un moment son ami avant de demande:

-Pourquoi...

Camus haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir:

-Pourquoi tu ne comprends rien ?

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ?

Milo soupira bruyamment et se leva, Camus imita son geste ne comprenant toujours pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Camus...tu trouves toujours une solution à tous les problèmes, grâce à ton intelligence et ton aptitude à tout comprendre. Mais...dés que tu es directement concerné, tu ne vois plus rien.

-Parce que je suis impliqué dans ton problème ?

-Et pas qu'un peu.

Milo se tourna vers Camus, planta son regard dans le sien avant de lui avouer d'un ton sec:

-En fait...tu es la source de mon problème.

Le Verseau regarda le Scorpion les yeux grands ouverts, la il avait réussi à le surprendre. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire essayant de se rappeler s'il avait fait quelque chose à Milo qui pourrait expliquer qu'il lui en veuille mais il ne trouva rien. Il regarda son ami, lui adressant un regard interrogatif. Milo soupira une nouvelle fois et dit:

-Très bien. Tu veux savoir quel est mon problème ? Je vais te le dire. Mais après tu devras retourner dans ton temple son dire un mot. Compris ?

-Mais, Milo...

-Compris ?

-D'accord. Je retournerai dans mon temple sans te demander quand que ce soit. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Milo regarda Camus un long moment avant de s'approcher de lui, d'attraper ses poignets d'une main et de le plaquer contre la colonne de pierre contre laquelle il était adossé. Il glissa sa main libre dans la longue chevelure bleue verte de son ami pour soutenir sa nuque. Camus lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, mais il comprit tout de suite quand il sentit les lèvres de Milo se poser sur les siennes. Le Français écarquilla les yeux, il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne se débattit pas alors que normalement il l'aurait déjà congeler.

Finalement, Milo relâcha Camus qui le regardait d'un air profondément choqué, le Scorpion se dirigea vers ses appartements en disant:

-Maintenant, je pense que tu comprends. La balle est dans ton camp à toi de choisir.

Sur ces moments il entra chez lui et ferma la porte, laissant un Verseau complètement bouleversé au milieu du temple.


	6. Chapitre 6: Nouvelles qui font mal

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

6. Nouvelles qui font mal...

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Voici un nouveau chapitre de La sœur de Bouddha !

**Mü:** Faire souffrir c'est vraiment ce que tu sais faire le mieux...

**Moi:** Pourquoi tu dis ça ? (regard innocent)

**Mü:** Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état ton dernier chapitre a mis Camus ?

**Moi: **Quoi ?

**Camus: **…...

**Moi:** Bah...il m'a l'air tout à fait normal...

**Camus:** …...Milo... (complètement déterré)

**Moi:** Ah...

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

**Chapitre 6: Nouvelles qui font mal...**

Shana descendit les escaliers toute sourire, après avoir passé le neuvième temple elle croisa un Camus complètement dépité, cela l'inquiéta mais elle ne dit rien et continua sa route jusqu'à sa propre demeure, enfin celle de son frère. En arrivant, elle ne le trouva pas assis sur son lotus, sa séance de méditation devait être terminée. Elle entra dans les appartements et le trouva assis en lotus sur le canapé, un livre à la main, pour lire il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent le laissa lire et alla préparer le diner elle même.

Elle enfila un tablier qui trainait par la et se mit aux fourneaux. Elle opta pour des ramens, elle prit donc dans le placard les pâtes et les légumes. Elle chauffa une casserole remplie d'eau et mis les pâtes dedans, en attendant qu'elles soient molles elle alla découpé les légumes. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres et tout en fredonnant un petit air elle se mit à l'ouvrage.

-Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ce soir...

Shana sursauta et manqua de se couper avec le couteau. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle lui rendit son sourire mais lui fit remarquer d'un air faussement en colère:

-Cela ne se fait pas d'effrayer les gens de la sorte, tu sais ?

-Navré. Mais, tu es vraiment joyeuse ce soir tu sais...c'est la première fois que je t'entend chanter en cuisinant.

-Vraiment ? Je dois le porter sur son visage alors.

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ?

-On peut dire ça oui. Mais je te raconterai pendant le diner.

Shaka hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine, laissa sa sœur seule. Celle ci continua de couper les aliments en petit morceau avant de les mettre dans un saladier et de les rincer bien proprement. Elle ôta la casserole de la plaque chauffée et versa le tout dans une passoire pour enlever l'eau. Elle mit les pâtes dans un récipient et mit les légumes dedans avant de tout mélanger et d'ajouter un peu de sel. Elle prit quelques 2 minutes pour mettre la table, deux bols, deux verres d'eau et des baguettes avant d'amener le tout dans la salle à manger ou Shaka attendait assis à genoux devant la petite table ou était posés les couverts. Shana servit et elle et son frère commencèrent à diner. La jeune fille déclara:

-En fait grand frère, si je suis si heureuse c'est parce que je viens d'apprendre que apparemment Mü ne me déteste pas autant que je le pensais.

Shaka fixa sa sœur de ses yeux clos et haussa un sourcil avant de dire:

-Mü n'est pas le genre de personne à détester qui que ce soit.

-Je sais mais en fait...c'est de ma faute, j'agis de façon assez timide devant lui alors il croyait que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Je comprend.

Shana sourit et continua de manger tout en se demandant comment aborder le sujet avec son frère qu'elle savait très perspicace...quand il le voulait bien. Elle décida d'improviser, on verra ce que ça donnera:

-Dis Shaka ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es le meilleur ami de Mü ?

-Oui pourquoi cette question ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu...pouvais m'en dire un peu plus sur lui...

Shaka fut si surprit qu'il en ouvrit les yeux, mais il les referma tout de suite, avant d'avaler un peu de son plat et demander sur le ton le plus neutre possible:

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...veux savoir quel genre de personne c'est.

-Mais tu ne peux pas le lui demander à lui ? Je suis sur que cela lui ferait plaisir que tu veuilles mieux le connaître.

-Je sais mais...j'ose pas aller le voir moi même et puis...je trouve cela un peu indiscret de questionner quelqu'un sur sa vie personnelle.

Shaka ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait de travers, voilà qu'il avait encore ce mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, il pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop lui donner de détail il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il préférait suivre son intuition, il répondit donc:

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a passé une bonne partie de sa vie dans les montagnes maudites de Jamir, qu'il est d'origine Tibétaine, qu'il est doté d'une grande intelligence et d'un grande bonté. C'est sans contexte le meilleur chevalier d'Athéna. Il adore le thé au jasmin je lui en apporte jusque semaine.

-Dis moi...ces marques sur son front...

-Ses marques ? Seuls ce qui en ont peuvent être chevalier du Bélier.

-Alors Sion et Kiki en ont aussi.

-Oui. C'est la marque des Atlantes.

-Les Atlantes ? Ce n'est pas un peuple antique qui a disparu il y a des siècles de cela ?

-Oui. Sion, Mü et Kiki sont des descendants. Tout le monde le sait ici alors ce n'est pas un secret.

Shana hocha la tête et continua de manger, elle n'était pas vraiment avancée par ces confidences mais c'était un début quand même. Shaka avait préféré ne pas trop en dire, évidemment qu'il savait beaucoup de chose sur Mü puisqu'il en était amoureux. Ils continuèrent de manger dans le plus grand silence. Une fois le repas terminé, Shana alla faire la vaisselle, Shaka méditait sur les intentions de sa sœur: elle était timide devant Mü, elle le dévorait des yeux pendant les entrainements, elle lui lançait des regards appréciateurs quand il finissait de combattre, elle était plus heureuse que heureuse en apprenant qu'il ne la détestait pas, elle voulait en apprendre un maximum sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte = Shana était amoureuse de Mü.

Shaka manqua de s'évanouir, non c'était pas possible, il devait avoir faut quelque part. Finalement, Shana revint de la cuisine et dit à son frère qu'elle allait se coucher, avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa chambre l'homme le plus proche des dieux lui demanda:

-Shana ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu posé ces questions sur Mü ? J'ai fait ma petite méditation sur le sujet et je dois dire que la réponse me semble plus qu'improbable...

-Dis toujours...

-Ma conclusion est que tu éprouves des sentiments particuliers pour Mü.

Shaka commença à trembler, il joignit les main pour se donner constance et essayer de garder son calme. Shana le regarda surprise et finit par lui sourire en disant:

-Je suis impressionnée par le justesse de ta réponse.

La Vierge manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se tourner vers elle, faire exploser son cosmos et lui hurler dessus. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent ne sembla pas le remarquer car elle continua sur sa lancée:

-Il est si mignon, gentil, adorable, intelligent, fort et attentionné. Absolument tout ce que j'aime. Et il est protecteur envers Kiki, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il le considère comme son fils. C'est trop adorable. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer devant toi grand frère, car je pense que même si tu n'as jamais ressenti ce que je ressens en ce moment dans toute ta vie tu peux me comprendre. Alors je vais te le dire franchement...j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Mü.

Sur ce, elle salua son frère et entra dans sa chambre. Shaka se retourna et fixa la porte fermée avec des yeux, oui il les a ouvert, complètement terrorisés, horrifiés. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer, alors comme ça sa petite sœur était amoureuse...de SON Mü ? Non ! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Non pas qu'il en voulait à sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Il décida donc que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. JAMAIS !

…_..._

_Petite interlude sur Radamanthe et Kanon:_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Kanon et Radamanthe pénétrèrent dans le Sanctuaire, le Spectre avait proposé au second Gémeaux de le raccompagner chose que celui ci avait accepté sans hésité. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien en compagnie en compagnie de la Wyvern. Une fois arrivés devant l'escalier conduisant au premier temple, Radamanthe soupira et Kanon se tourna vers lui et lui dit:

-Bon, à bientôt Rada. Bonne nuit.

Et voilà que son cœur commençait à lui faire un mal pas possible, c'était comme ça depuis quelque temps à chaque séparation...dés que le Spectre n'était plus à ses côtés, il se sentait vide. Et c'était la même chose pour Radamanthe qui ne supportait plus du tout d'être loin de Kanon. Non, il ne le supportait plus ! En voyant le Gémeau s'éloigner, la Wyvern, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

Kanon fut très étonné, mais ne le repoussa pas, il voulut parler mais Radamanthe ne lui en laissa pas le temps, répondant à la question que je Gémeau s'apprêtait à lui poser:

-Ne t'en va pas. Reste avec moi.

Kanon rougit à ces mots, il resta un moment dans les bras du Juge. Il se sépara un peu de lui et, prit d'un élan incompréhensible, encercla le cou de son ami de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Radamanthe fut surpris mais ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il glissa une main dans sa chevelure bleu océan et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Il se séparèrent, mais gardèrent leur position dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se regardèrent un long moment, Kanon avait les joues rouge carmin et Radamanthe un lueur remplie d'amour dans les yeux.

-Kan'...

-Rada...

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Radamanthe taquina les lèvres de Kanon de sa langue demanda silencieusement l'accès. Le Gémeau le lui offrit sans hésiter. La Wyvern glissa sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son partenaire, caressant sa jumelle avec tendresse, avec lenteur. Le cadet des jumeaux gémit doucement, il répondit au baiser en mêlant maladroitement sa langue autour de celle du Juge. Kanon se laissait guider par son partenaire, ne sachant trop que faire, c'était son premier baiser langoureux, tout à l'heure c'était tout simplement la première fois que ses lèvres touchaient celles de quelqu'un d'autre...et tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était tout bonnement...merveilleux, il se sentait bien et ne voulait pas arrêter.

Radamanthe, lui, était dans un état euphorique, mais tentait tout de même de se maitriser, ne voulant pas bousculer les choses. Mais il ne se gênait pas pour serrer très fortement le corps de Kanon contre le sien et laissa sa main qui se trouvait dans le creux des reins de son partenaire se glisser sous sa chemise caressant doucement la peau de son dos, il sentit le Gémeau frissonner à ce contact, cette peau était si douce et les courbes si gracieuses que le Juge ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir.

Et ils restèrent comme cela, à s'embrasser au clair de lune. Tout deux profitant pour la première fois de leur vie du sentiment de pur bonheur qu''apportait l'amour.


	7. Chapitre 7: A la plage !

_La sœur de Bouddha_

Titre:

La sœur de Bouddha

Chapitre:

7. A la plage !

Couple:

Essentiellement Shaka et Mü d'autre en second plan.

Note de l'auteur:

Voici un nouveau chapitre de La sœur de Bouddha !

**Milo:** On va à la plage ?

**Moi: **C'est écrit dans dans le titre du chapitre mon cher Scorpion...

**Milo:** Trop top ! J'adore la plage !

**Moi:** Tu dis ça parce que tu pourras mater Camus en maillot de bain...

**Milo: **….(démasqué)

**Camus:** …...(toujours complètement déterré)

Résumé:

Une jeune fille vient rendre visite, à l'improviste, à son frère au Sanctuaire et ce pour tout l'été...calvaire. Surtout quand elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme qu'il chéri en secret.

…_..._

Chapitre 7: A la plage !

Le lendemain matin, Shaka se leva de très mauvaise humeur...du moins autant qu'il pouvait le montrer, en fait il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé et fut surpris de voir Shana assise à table buvant son thé tout en lisant. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son frère et lui sourit, sourire qui disparut en voyant son teint pale, ses yeux ornés de cernes immense et son visage tiré vers le bas. Elle lui demanda d'un ton inquiet:

-Tout va bien Shaka ?

Shaka ne la regarda pas et répondit tout en se servant une tasse:

-Mauvaise nuit...

-Tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux.

-Non non, ça va...

Shana n'insista pas et retourna à son livre, Shaka trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud, cela lui fit du bien. Après, il enfila un sari au hasard et sorti méditer sur son lotus, il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête.

_Pendant ce temps:_

-Mon agneau !

Sion rougit monstrueusement derrière son masque, affreusement embarrassé de se faire appeler de la sorte devant les gardes, qui pouffèrent un peu mais le regard que leur lança le Pope les fit taire. L'ex Bélier regarda Dohko qui venait de se jeter littéralement à ses pieds. Celui ci croisa les mains sur les genoux de son amant, le regardant avec des yeux brillants et un adorable aux lèvres. Sion comprit que la Balance voulait quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu Dohko ?

-Allons n'ai-je pas le droit de regarder tendrement mon adorable petit ami ?

-Pas avec ce genre de sourire...

-T'es pas drôle.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

-Fais chaud aujourd'hui, alors on voudrait aller à la plage avec les autres.

-Même Shaka et Camus ? Demanda Sion un sourcil haussé, l'air vraiment étonné.

-On a pas demandé à Shaka, il était en pleine méditation quand à Camus...je sais pas trop, il a accepté sans hésiter mais j'ai l'impression qu'il avait la tête ailleurs.

Sion cligna des yeux, même si on ne peut pas le voir, et répondit dans un soupir:

-Et bien allez-y.

-En fait...

-Quoi ?

Dohko se redressa, posa un genoux sur le trône de Sion, saisit son masque et le lui ôta délicatement afin de pouvoir croiser le magnifique regard violet de son amant et de lui murmurer d'un voix douce:

-En fait, si je suis venu ici c'est plus pour te demander de nous accompagner.

-Pardon ?

-Viens avec nous.

-Dohko, j'ai du travail...

-Tu le termineras en rentrant. Ou demain même.

-Pourquoi demain ?

-Parce qu'en fait, j'avais plus prévu ensuite de finir la soirée avec toi.

Il avait dit cela en enlevant le casque de Sion, libérant une cascade de cheveux verts. Le Pope poussa un grognement, mais Dohko l'ignora et embrassa doucement le front de l'ex Bélier avant de faire descendre ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il commença à mordiller. Sion lâcha un léger gémissement, il essaya de repousser la Balance mais celui ci l'embrassa soudainement à pleine bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tirant le sang vers lui, il fit subir le même sort à la lèvre supérieure. Le Pope se sentait sur le point de craquer et finalement, il craqua en sentant la langue de Dohko s'enrouler autour de la sienne, il noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avec passion.

Ils restèrent ainsi environ 2 minutes avant de se séparer hors d'haleine, un filet de bave coula sur le menton de Sion et Dohko sourit avant de l'essuyer et de s'exclamer joyeusement:

-Je prends ça pour un oui enthousiaste.

-Tu...han...as triché...Do...han...Dohko...

-A la guerre comme à la guerre mon cœur.

Dohko approcha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sion pour lui murmurer tendrement:

-Alors tu viens et on continuera ce soir.

L'ex Bélier rougit une nouvelle fois et céda complètement envouté par la voix suave de la Balance.

_Encore pendant ce temps:_

Kanon vérifia que son frère n'était plus dans les environs et intensifia son cosmos pour entrer en contact avec celui de son Juge adoré...euh... Radamanthe.

_-Rada ? Tu m'entends ?_

_-Je t'entends parfaitement mon amour._

Kanon frissonna.

_-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça._

_-Alors tu devrais être content car je compte t'appeler de cette façon pendant encore un long long moment. Enfin bon, tu voulais quelque chose ?_

_-Tu es libre la ?_

_-Comme l'air._

_-Alors que dirais-tu de venir avec nous à la plage ?_

_-Vous allez à la plage ?_

_-Une idée de Dohko._

_-Hum...d'accord mais à une condition._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Je reste collé à tes basques. Pas question que tu te fasses draguer lorsque les autres occupants verront ton corps de rêve._

Kanon rougit comme un pivoine.

_-Bon euh...tu nous rejoins la bas ?_

_-Pas de problème. A toute'._

_-A toute'._

Kanon coupa la conversation juste au moment ou son frère rentrait, celui ci lui demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Je...voulais savoir si tu savais ou j'avais fourré mon maillot.

-Ah, dans le placard de la chambre.

-Ok, merci.

Saga flaira quelque chose de louche mais ne chercha pas.

_Retour au temple de la Vierge:_

Shaka était tranquillement assis sur son lotus quand la voix de sa sœur se fit entendre.

-SHAKA !

La Vierge ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire:

-Dohko nous emmène à la plage c'est super, aller vas enfiler un maillot et en y va !

Shaka ne bougea pas.

-Shaka ? Aller, s'il te plait.

-Shana...je ne vais jamais à la plage, donc je n'ai pas de maillot.

-Ah, ça c'est sur que ça pose problème.

Shana sembla réfléchir un moment, oui sembla...car en fait la solution elle l'avait depuis le départ...

-Et bien on peut dire que j'ai eu le nez, vue que je suis une petite sœur très attentionnée, je suis allée t'en acheter un ce matin même.

Shaka manqua de tomber de son lotus, vraiment sa sœur était parfois surprenante mais alors la surprenante...

-C'est très gentil de ta part Shana sincèrement mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller...

-Quoi ? Allons viens, on va bien s'amuser.

-Non.

-Pour me faire plaisir.

-Non.

-Shakaaaaa...

-Quand je dis non c'est non...

-Mon grand frère à moi que j'aime s'il te plait accompagne moi...

-Dis moi ce que tu ne comprends dans le mot non.

-Je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris...

_10 minutes plus tard:_

-Je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, je t'en pris...

-RHAAAA ! Ça va d'accord, je viens !

-YOUPIIII !

Shaka avait perdu son calme légendaire. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de ses appartements en grommelant. Shana avait déposé le maillot sur son lit.

_Un peu plus tard:_

Tous les chevaliers étaient arrivés au lieu dit...et il faut dire qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Avec leur physique de rêve en même temps c'est compréhensible. Shana aussi se faisait remarquée, elle portait un bikini blanc qui mettait en valeur sa magnifique chevelure qu'elle avait attacher en un chignon, cette vision enchanteresse fit rougir Saga. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Shaka portant un short de bain blanc, extrêmement serré c'est bon à préciser, avec des motifs en forme de papillons dorés brodés dessus, il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queux de cheval. Cette vision la fit rougir Mü, et quand à la Vierge il s'empourpra en voyant le Bélier vêtu d'un short de bain mauve tout aussi serré avec des flammes noires brodées au niveau des genoux et lui aussi s'était fait une queux de cheval.

Kanon attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Radamanthe, vêtu d'un short aux allures de boxer de couleur bleu océan comme ses cheveux. Un groupe de jeune fille s'approcha de lui, des étoiles dans les yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

-Dite jeune homme ?

-Vous êtes tout seul ?

-On peut vois tenir compagnie si vous le désirez.

Kanon soupira et repoussa les avances des demoiselles. Mais celles ci ne voulant pas laisser s'échapper un aussi beau poisson, le terme m'a semblé tout a fait correct vu qu'il a été Marina autrefois, restèrent collés à lui. L'une d'elles s'accrocha à son bras tâtant les muscles par la même occasion tout en disant:

-Dite donc vous en avez une carrure impressionnante, vous devez être vraiment balèze.

-Ça tombe bien j'adore les hommes forts.

-Et très beaux par la même occasion.

Kanon se demanda sur le coup ce qu'il le retenait de les envoyer valser dans une autre dimension via le Triangle d'or. Il sentit soudainement deux bras chaud se glisser autour de sa taille et il se sentit attirer contre un torse musclé, il leva la tête sourit en reconnaissant l'homme de sa vie. Radamanthe, jeta un regard noir au trois demoiselles qui partirent en vitesse totalement terrorisées. Le Juge fit se retourner Kanon et le fixa d'un regard grave.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute.

-Tu aurais au moins pu les repousser !

-J'ai essayé mais...

-Vraiment Kanon t'es impossible !

Le Gémeau fixa la Wyvern et murmura d'une petite voix:

-Pardon mon amour...

Radamanthe sursauta et sourit, il plaça une main dans le creux de reins de son amour et l'autre dans sa magnifique chevelure océan pour soutenir sa nuque et lui murmurer:

-Comment ne pas te pardonner face à ces deux mots, c'est déjà oublié mon cœur.

Pour conclure cette discussion le Juge posa ses lèvres sur celle de son Gémeau, devant le regard pervers d'Aphrodite et Angelo, attendrit de la part des autres et furieux de la part de Saga qui hurla:

-Radamanthe, ôte tes sales pattes de mon petit frère !

Radamanthe ne fit rien et continua d'embrasser son petit ami qui avait une main plongée dans la chevelure dorée de la Wyvern et de l'autre il fit un signe à son frère de se taire. Saga était rouge de colère, il s'emporta soudain, ses cheveux commencèrent à se teinter de gris. Tous paniquèrent, sauf les amoureux qui étaient trop occupés pour remarquer quoi que se soit, Shana sentit tout de suite le malaise et couru vers Saga pour le secouer un peu en lui disant de se calmer, l'effet fut immédiat, la chevelure du Gémeau redevint bleu et il regarda Shana qui semblait inquiète, il la remercia, lui prit la main et l'entraina dans l'eau en souriant, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle appréciait ce contact.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, Radamanthe se sépara enfin de Kanon et l'entraina dans l'eau impatient d'aller se rafraichir. Mü, Shaka et Camus qui faisait toujours la tête restèrent à l'ombre sous leur parasol, Dohko faisait la planche pendant que Sion se contentait de s'humidifier un peu. Angelo bavait devant Aphrodite qui faisait jouer et flotter légèrement sa longue chevelure à peine mouillée, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire non ? Tous les autres parlaient tout en nageant. Euh...enfin non pas tous, il manquait Milo...celui ci s'approcha de la serviette sur laquelle était assis Camus et s'installa à ses côtés, le Verseau ne le regarda pas. Le Scorpion lui tendit un cornet de glace:

-Tient, je suis allé en chercher.

Le Verseau le regarda un instant et saisit le cornet d'une main tremblante.

-Vanille Pistache, ta préférée. Déclara Milo dans un sourire.

-Tu t'en ai souvenu ?

-Je me souviens de tout te concernant.

Camus ne répondit rien et commença à manger. Milo le regarda avec attention, il nota qu'il affichait un air blessé, chose qui ne ressemblait pas au Verseau.

-Camus écoute...

-Hum ?

-J'ai fait une erreur hier, tu n'as pas à te tourmenter à cause de ça. Je suis désolé, on peut au moins rester ami ?

Camus regarda Milo, il poussa un profond soupir en lapant une dernière fois sa glace et déclara sans donner un regard au huitième gardien.

-T'es vraiment un crétin...

Milo lança un regard outré à Camus, mais l'outrage fut vite remplacer par la surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le merveilleux sourire qu'arborait le Verseau, celui ci termina sa glace et se tourna complètement vers le Scorpion pour lui dire:

-Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire m'aurait tant perturbé si je ne ressentais rien pour toi ?

Et pour appuyer sa parole, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux bouclé et tira dessus pour qu'il vienne à lui pour finalement l'embrasser. Le huitième gardien regarda le onzième les yeux écarquillés, mais ceux ci se fermèrent petit à petit, il posa sa main dans la nuque de Camus pour le maintenir encore plus près de lui. Il se séparèrent quand le manque d'air devint trop important. Et ils restèrent assis, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Mü s'était peinturluré de crème solaire, ne voulant pas passer de mouton à écrevisse, il se tourna vers Shaka assis à côté de lui le nez plongé dans un livre. Il hésita un instant avant de l'appeler:

-Shaka ?

Shaka se tourna vers son ami le fixa de ses si beaux yeux bleus.

-Oui ?

-Euh...pardon de te demander ça mais...tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos s'il te plait ?

Le Bélier avait viré au rouge en demandant cela. Shaka resta un moment interdit et fini par sourire en posant son livre. Il se saisit de la bouteille que lui tendait Mü qui s'allongea sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous son menton. La Vierge se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, s'imbiba les mains de crème et commença à en passer dans le dos de son ami. Tout deux frissonnèrent, l'un dut au contact de cette si belle peau, l'autre dut à la délicatesse dont faisait preuve son ami. Shaka dégagea quelques cheveux de la nuque de Mü pour y passer aussi un peu de crème, la Vierge faisait cela avec tant de tact et d'agilité que le jeune Atlante sentit ses muscles se détendre et il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement, qui ne passa pas inaperçue au oreille de l'homme le plus proche des dieux, celui ci rougit monstrueusement et se sépara de son ami de crainte d'être pris d'une envie pas des plus plus catholique.

-V...Voila c'est...fait...

Mü se redressa pour s'assoir et s'étira un peu avant de regarder Shaka et de lui sourire en disant:

-Dis donc, tu es vraiment doué pour les massages ou as-tu appris à faire ça ?

-Euh...nul part...je ne me rendait même pas compte que je te massais.

-Et bien c'est un don. Tu es vraiment un homme grandiose Shaka.

-Euh...merci.

Mü sourit et se pencha vers Shaka pour lui donner un petit bisou sur la joue et en chantonnant un «Merci !». La Vierge se jura de ne plus se laver la joue de toute la semaine.


End file.
